This application seeks matching funds for five years to support the Summer Institute in Cognitive Neuroscience, an annual, multidisciplinary training program in cognitive neuroscience. The broad, long-term objectives of the Summer Institute are to advance the studies of mind and brain that will lead to our better understanding mental functioning, mental health, and mental disorders. Education Program Plan: The Institute brings together senior graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, physician fellows, psychiatrists, psychologists, and junior faculty of the wide variety of disciplines that intersect in the study of human consciousness and cognition. The topics and faculty change yearly to allow rapid responses to areas of mind/brain research that show promise for advancing the research agenda. Together, the fellows and faculty address problems in the science of the mind, defining questions, presenting hypotheses, exploring existing experimental results, and developing each participant's ability to carry on innovative and important research into mind and brain mechanisms and disorders. The format includes formal lectures, laboratory exercises, and demonstrations by faculty, as well as constant interaction fostered by social events and proximity of the fellows in a residential setting. In a five-year cycle, four of the five Summer Institutes run for 2 weeks and train 70 fellows. Every five years the program carries a comprehensive review of the field of cognitive neuroscience. The information synthesized and evaluated at the Summer Institute is then published as The Cognitive Neurosciences. The Cognitive Neurosciences is widely used as the primary and standard reference book in the field. Curricula for the Institute are set one year in advance. As an example, the upcoming Summer Institute 2001 will feature cognition reward, and learning. The first week will examine issues of imaging and development, imaging and neuropathology, imaging and computational modeling, imaging and vision, as well as explore the feasibility of combining of fMRI, MEG, TMS, and ERP techniques. The second week will continue to push forward with current topics in cognitive neuroscience by addressing the process of reward. The course will examine reward from a broad perspective including anatomic, systems, social and computational approaches. Additionally, beginning with week one the Fellows will be formed into several groups that will conceive of, design, implement, analyze, and present topical TMS, ERP &/or FMRI experiments. We continue to work hard at making the Summer Institute in the most up-to-date, interactive and informative course of study for cognitive neuroscience.